1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, for example, a high-tension (that is, high-voltage) wire harness is used as a member that electrically connects a battery to an inverter unit in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle. The wire harness for electrically connecting the battery to the inverter unit includes a plurality of high-tension conductive paths; an exterior member that has a tubular shape, accommodates and protects the high-tension conductive paths; and a braid that has a cylindrical shape, and covers the respective terminal portions of the conductive paths (hereinafter, referred to as conductive path terminal portions) which are externally led from the end of the exterior member.
Typically, the braid is fixed to the end of the exterior member via crimping. The braid is included as a member for shielding the conductive path terminal portions from electromagnetic waves (that is, shielding member). A wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2004-171952 is an example of the wire harness that includes such a braid.